Different Future
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: What if the Black sisters were born when the Golden Trio was in stead of when the other death eaters were born? Voldemort wouldn't of had Bella for his right hand man, Andy wouldn't have been disowned, and Cissy wouldn't have married a douche. But how will our brains to the Golden Trio react to this? And how will their future change?
1. Chapter 1

**(REVISED)**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

Station Nine and Three-quarters was crowded and just to noisy for my liking. Animals were voicing their protests about being caged and hit against objects while their owners tried to get their stuff to the train and a board. Many parents were saying goodbyes to their children with tears in their eyes, telling them to write often, and in my opinion, just being over emotional.

With a sigh of exasperation, I began my way moving through the crowd towards the trains many entrances, dragging my trunk behind me; giving the occasional 'Excuse me' or 'Sorry' as I bumped into people while passing by. On many occasions during my travel to the train, I kept my head down and eyes diverted while walking by over emotional family's, not really wanting to feel my heart throb painfully in my chest for the want of love from my very own parents.

My parents wouldn't be able to come whether they wanted to or not. Currently they were stuck in a box six feet underground. They've been dead for a few good years now, but don't worry, I'll save you the tragic sob story of how Hermione Granger became an orphan at the tender age of four.

After a bit of pushing and shoving my way through, I finally found myself on the train heading down the hall looking for an empty compartment. A few minutes later my search finally came to a stop when I found an empty compartment. I quickly shuffle my way in and start putting my stuff on the shelf above the door. I sigh once I'm finished and collapse into one of the seats next to the window. I withdraw my iPod from my pocket and put in my earbuds in and start to listen to Marianas Trench's Ever After album. I turn my attention back to the window as I watch the last of the students shuffle on to the train. After a bit, we start our departure from the station.

I'm brought out of my gazing when I'm lightly tapped on the shoulder. I turn my attention to a flustered boy, who I assume is a first year like I because of his plane black robes that every first year is required to get. As I studied him more I noticed that he was rocking on the balls of his feet. I pull out my earbuds and gently smile at him. He returns it as he lightly scratches the back of his chocolate colored hair, seemingly even more flustered than before.

"H-Hello." He begins shakily.

"Hello." He seems to get even more nerves as I continue to stare at him, he's probably expecting me to continue the conversation for him. I just raise an eyebrow at him and he clears his throat.

"U-Umm I was actually wondering if I could, um, sit with you? T-There's no room o-or people don't want me to sit with them." he starts but when he notices I have expressed any emotions or said anything he seems to freak out. "But if you don't want me to sit with you I-"

"You can sit with me." He seems startled at my sudden response, I'm not sure if it's because I interrupted him, or if it's because I said he could sit with me. Though what ever it was, his face let me say, was priceless! He gaps at me like a fish for a bit until he manages to get what he wants to say out.

"R-Really?" I laugh at his shocked expression.

"Of course! Mr...?" He forces his hand out towards me, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." I smile and grip his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neville, I'm Hermione Granger." His grin somehow seems to get even bigger than before. If that's really even possible. He releases my hand.

"The pleasure' really all mine, 'Mione." I just shake my head lightly and turn my head to look out the window, while Neville struggles to get his stuff on the shelf. Once he's done he huffs and sits down across from me.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

"Are you serious? Your uncle actually threw you from your roof to see if you actually had magical capabilities?" Neville chuckles and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. Not really seeming to fond of the memory.

"Yeah, as silly as it seems he actually did. Many of my family members thought I'd turn out to be a squib." he slightly shrugs his shoulders looking away. "I didn't show any magical potential until a few months ago, and to be honest I thought I was a squib too for awhile and was starting to accept my fate." He said lightly. Almost as if he didn't care that it almost happened. I raise an eyebrow at him in confusion though. What the hell is a squib!?

"A squib?" I ask. He looks at me slightly shocked and confused.

"You don't know what a squib is?" I shake my head confirming what he had asked. "So you're a muggleborn?" Now I know what that term is. I give him a dirty look.

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" His face showed some fear at my response. He oddly clears his throat before inching towards the edge of his seat so he's nearer to me before talking.

"It doesn't matter to me 'Mione, though to other purebloods you'll be considered below them. Though I wasn't asking to be rude, I was just asking because people from the magical world tend to know what a squib is. It just makes more sense if you're a muggleborn because it explains why you don't know what it means." My mouth formed an 'Oh' at his explanation. He slightly shrugs and slides back on to his seat.

"Anyways," He starts, bringing his hands together, "a squib is a descendent of pureblood family who can't do magic and is frowned upon in this world." I was about to reply when there was a knock on our compartment door before I got the chance to even touch it, it had opened. A woman's head popped in-

"Would you two like to buy some sweets for the ride?" I shake my head my cheeks flushing slightly.

"I don't have any money." Neville looks surprised before he quickly stands up and pulls a pouch of money from his pocket.

"I'd like two of everything please." The lady nods her head and starts retrieving everything to give to Neville.

"Neville, you really don-" He raises his hand cutting me off from trying to stop him.

"It's the least I could do, I mean, you let me sit with you when you could have turned me away like the rest. And to be honest I thought we were going to become friends soon." He states slightly flushed, directing his eyes to the ground once he was done. I huff slightly but don't try to stop him this time.

"Fine, but I'll find away to pay you back sometime." Neville just cheers at his victory before grinning at me. After a short bit the lady and Neville exchange money and sweets before she leaves and Neville sits back down across from me.

"Here you go." He leans forward slightly handing me a box, "It's a chocolate frog, make sure you keep a tight grip on it so it doesn't slip away from you. It's usually impossible to retrieve them once they are out of your grasp." I look at him skeptically before pulling the frog out of it's confinement. I look at it and then to Neville has he nods his head once. Motioning to go on.

"Come on 'Mione, it tastes really good. Just take a bit." I look back down to the chocolate frog squirming in my hand before I gulp and bring it to my mouth and take a chunk out of him. I feel my eyes widen as I chew.

"Wow you're right, it does taste good." Neville wears a triumphant grin. Neville stares at me while I finish eating my frog as he nibbles on his.

"I actually have a pet toad."

"Really?" I ask interested. He nods proudly.

"Yeah his name is Trevor. Would you like to see him?" He speaks excitedly. I nod, he starts to dig around through his robes, "I got him as a gift from my uncle when we found out I was a wizard." He searches for a bit longer before his face goes horror stricken. He begins to frantically look around. I sit up straighter slightly alarmed.

"What's wrong Neville?" He shakes his head franticly.

"It's Trevor, I-I can't find. I swear I had him in my robes the whole time." I stand up and put and hand on his shoulder, halting him from searching more.

"Hey I'll help you. We can look around the train and ask others if they've seen your toad." He looks at me happily before standing straight up grinning.

"Thank you, thank you 'Mione!" I just chuckle and grab his arm leading him to the compartment door.

"Yeah, now let us go look for Trevor."

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

We've been searching the train for what I'm guessing is an hour. I sigh before knocking on another compartment door and opening it. There were two occupants in the compartment. One was a scrawny pale boy with jet black hair, bottle cap glasses, and a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. I realize who he is instantly, Harry James Potter.

He had defeated Voldemort as a baby and is commonly known as the-boy-who-lived by others. I've only read a bit about his story in a few books I got in Diagon Alley. I turn my attention to a red headed boy right across from Harry, who has freckles galore and seems to be wearing robes to big for him. He was holding a wand in one hand and a rat in another.

"Hello," Neville starts, "I was wondering if you guys have seen a toad? I lost mine and can't seem to find him." He finishes, as I casually lean on the door frame. They both shake their heads sadly.

"Sorry mate, we haven't seen him around here." Replies the red head.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry adds in.

"So I see you're doing magic." I state as I stare at the red headed boy. Everyone's eyes turn to me. Seemingly to finally notice me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Snaps the red head. I smirk and push myself off the frame getting a bit closer to him.

"Well I want to see you do some." He glares at me and points his wand at the rat moving it up and down while stating the words.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow/turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." I burst out laughing after I see nothing happened to his rat as he finishes his so-called spell. He glares at me while I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Dude who taught you that 'spell'." I ask barely stopping myself from bursting out laughing again. He raises his noes in the air hotly.

"My brothers, they're third years."

"Well," I state seriously, "they tricked you and got you good." Before he could respond with a comment a strong, but definitely feminine, voice came from behind me.

"Oh look at what we got here boys," I turn my gaze to a raven haired girl behind me followed by two similar looking boys. "a Weasley bloodtraiter, halfblood Potter, pansy pureblood Longbottom, and a" she looks at me then raises her noise in the air as if she smelt something horrid. "mudblood." She hisses out with venom.

"And don't forget the bitchy but whinny pureblood." I mutter under my breathe, apparently I didn't say it to quietly because everyone stared at me in shock. The ravened haired girl seems to have shaken it off because the next second she's down my throat.

"Don't you know who I am filth!?" I just stare at her with uninterested eyes, not flinching as she gets closer to my face.

"Nope. You seem as no importance to me." She pushes me against the corner of the door.

"I'm Bellatrix Black, a descendant of one of the most noblest pureblood families. You might want to learn who I am and that you belong below our feet mudblood. Try not to get in my way." Before I get a chance to respond she's yanked away from me.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing!? We haven't even made it to school yet and you're already causing trouble! Oh! What would mother and father do if they found out!" Bellatrix just scuffs and pulls her arm away from what looks like a duplicate of herself. The only difference I can she is she has lighter hair color and kinder, warmer eyes.

"But Andy! She started it!" Bellatrix says in a childish tone. Her face arranged in a pout.

"I don't care who started it! Just. Leave. Them. Alone." The girl hisses at her. Bellatrix stomps and storms down the hall with her 'henchmen' following right behind her. Bellatrix's double turns to me Slightly rubbing at her temples.

"I'm sorry about my sister she's a bit childish, and rude, along with many other things." She then gasps in shock. "Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Andromeda Black it's pleasure to meet you. Even if they weren't on great terms." She puts her hand out to me, she notices as I look at her skeptically.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like my sister." She sends me a light smile. I give her a weird look as I reach out and shake her hand firmly but gently.

"Hermione Granger." She smiles before letting go of my hands. She quickly straightens out her robes before looking back at me with a small smile.

"Well I must be going, but I hope to see you around Hermione." With that she was gone with a smile, leaving me and the others confused about what had just happened. The silence is broken when Weasley speaks.

"What the hell just happened." I shrug my shoulders and all I could think was. _'My time here is going to be a living hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**(REVISED)**

* * *

**HERMIONES POV:**

"First 'ears! First 'ears over'er!" That's the first thing I hear when hoping off the train. I look around to spot where the voice came from. Though it doesn't take to long, the man was humongous! He appeared to be above at least nine feet, he wore an assortment of furs to cover his body, he had bags and animals hanging from him for a use I'm unsure of. He had a bushy main and beard to go along with his 'Wild Man' appearance, he also had the kindest, warmest, chocolate brown eyes.

"Come on 'Mione, we better head over to the other first years." I was startled from my thoughts at the sound of Neville's voice. I kept my gaze on the man and answered Neville.

"Yeah, let's head over there." We start on our way pushing past older students as they head to the carriages that look like they were being pulled by what I assumed were black horses. But I wasn't to sure.

"So," I begin, Neville turns his attention to me while we continue fighting our way through the crowd, "why is he so big and intimidating?" Neville looks over to the giant man and responds.

"Well he's probably a half giant to be that big." I nod my head in agreement. When we finally reach the rest of the other first years.

"Do we got everybody 'ere?" He looks around for a moment before he clasps his giant hands together. ""Great! Now let's head to the castle, we're travelin 'en this boats 'ere." He gestures to the boats along the bank. "There's only four of ye to one. Ye got that? No more than four. Now 'urry before we are late. Every starts heading their way over to the bank. Neville and I head for the farther boats and sit down in one. I sigh and close my eyes, I know what's about to come after this lovely boat ride, and I'm nervous as hell.

"May we join ya two?" I snap my eyes open to see the Potter boy and Weasley standing in front of me and Neville on the shore. I open my mouth to tell them we're waiting for someone else, when in actuality we weren't, but I really don't want sit with these two. Well I guess I mean Weasley boy.

"Yeah sure you guys can sit with us. Right 'Mione?" I sigh internally but I put on a smile just for Neville and to not appear rude.

"Yeah, you can sit with us." They slowly get in to the and sit across from us. We wait in silence before we slowly start sailing in the direction of the castle. Harry clears his throat awkwardly while Weasley starts speaking.

"So..." He begins awkwardly. I just stare at him choosing not to respond. He gets the hint and begins talking once again. though I wish he hadn't. "I'm Ronald Weasley, though I prefer going by Ron, and this" he gestures with his hand towards Harry beside him, "is Harry Potter." Neville gaps at Harry while I force a light smile to both of them, pretending to not know about Harry's fame.

"It's nice to finally know your names, I'm Hermione Granger and this is" I look over to Neville to see him opening and closing his mouth once again,

"Neville shut your mouth completely. You're making a fool of yourself and you might capture some flies." He does as I tell him to looking slightly embarrassed, I sigh lightly before shaking my head and continuing, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Hello." Harry says with a slight wave while Ron looks quizzically at me.

"Don't you know who he is?" Ron finally asks wondering why I haven't freaked out yet.

"Of course I know who he is. But he seems uncomfortable with his fame, and not to mention it's rude, so I chose to ignore it out of respect." Ron closes his mouth quickly while Harry smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks for your consideration 'Mione. I appreciate it." I smile back at him without having to force it. It seems like Harry is an easy one to get along with.

"So it's true? You're the 'Harry Potter'?" Harry looks uncomfortable once again when Neville asks his question. I jerk my elbow in to his side making him yelp.

"What was that for 'Mione!?" Neville says pouting while also rubbing his side.

"You're making him uncomfortable! That's what Neville!" He hangs his head slightly ashamed.

"No, no!" Harry says waving his hands around not like the conflict. "It's alright 'Mione I don't mind if he asks." Neville looks up slightly to Harry.

"Really?" Neville asks timidly. Harry nods his head slightly as he avoids my gaze, 'cuse he knows, I know, he's lying.

"So are you?" Harry fiddles with his glasses straightening them.

"The one and only." He states with a small smile. Before Neville can ask another question the castle comes in to view and you can hear everyone gasp on the boat.

"Bloody hell, it's better than I imagined, better than what I've been told." I nod my head in agreement, can't argue with him on that. For the rest of the ride we sit in silence and admiring the view of the castle.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

After we've docked we head on our way through the castle. Whispering at all the interesting sights we saw. We finally found ourselves at a stop in front of a gigantic door. While the man known as 'Hagrid' walked up to the woman already waiting there, both speaking quietly. After some time she turns to us with a serious look.

"Silence!" Everyone else quiets down instantly in fear while I study her as if she was under a microscope. She had frail gray hair pulled up in a tight bun, wearing a black hat and robes, her face was heavily decorated with wrinkle and worry lines.

"You will all behave yourselves as we enter the hall to sort you in to your houses. There are four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Once you're sorted in to one of these houses you'll become a sorts of a new family. You'll go to classes together, eat together and live in the same area together. Now about houses you'll be earning points to win the house cup at the end of the year, you do good stuff you get points, if you do something wrong you'll lose points. Understood?" She looks at each and everyone of us while speaking, and at the end we all nod our head in reply.

"Now lets go or we'll be behind schedule." She turns on her heel and opens the doors to the great hall. There are many gasps including my own. The room was huge! There were four long tables a different color siting at each. The ceiling was spelled to show what the sky looked like outside, and was frankly quite amazing. We stop at the front of the hall. The lady goes up to the stool with a ratty old hat upon it with a rip around the rim. The rip opens into a flap and starts singing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart; _

_You might belong the Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The older students began clapping for the Sorting Hat and all of us first years followed their lead. It was interesting to see a hat to be bewitched with

a mind of it's own. Once everyone stops clapping the lady from before clears her throat.

"Now when I call your name please come up and sit on the stool so that you can be sorted." She clears her throat once again and starts to read names of the parchment.

"Black, Bellatrix." I watch her walked confidently up to the stool and sit on it. Before the hat even reaches her head the hat calls out-

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table breaks out clapping and yelling while Bellatrix smirks and hops off the stool, her robes now the same as the other Slytherin their brilliant green and shining silver. She marches over and confidently takes a seat as others on her table congratulated her. Once everyone settles down once again. The teacher reads off another name.

"Black, Andromeda." I watch as she nervously goes up to the stool and sit, she looks my way and I give her a small smile and two cheesy thumbs up for good luck, she giggles at my antics before she returns the smile. The hat is lowered on to her head and stay there for a bit before it shouts out-

"SLYTHERIN!" The same thing that happened to Bellatrix happens to Andy. Though she doesn't look to happy about it like her sister. I black out as the teacher drones on listing name after name until I'm called.

"Granger, Hermione." I begin my way up to the stool just wanting to get it over with so I can go sit. The hat is lowered onto my head and practically covers over my eyes.

"Ah" a voice whispers in my ear, "this is interesting, very interesting indeed." I fidget a bit after hearing this. "You have a great heart that could belong in Hufflepuff, but that would do you no justice. Hmm a great brain too, maybe you belong in Ravenclaw." I shrug my shoulders in response to this not truly caring as long as I'm not in Slytherin. "Oh, but what is this?" My curiosity sparks as I hear this. "You also want to prove yourself to show others that your not a misfit. I guess you'd be great in...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat is taken off of my head and I stand from the stool and head over to my new 'family'. My robes turn red and gold before I sit down and watch the rest of the sorting.

"Longbottom, Neville." I watch as Neville heads his way up there, he turns his head to me and I give him a double thumbs up in encouragement like with Andy. Before he can turn his attention back in front of him he trips on his robes and falls face first into the ground. Everyone burst out laughing and he looks like he's about to cry. I abruptly stand up slamming my hands down on the table.

"GUYS SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY WHEN ANOTHER STUDENT GETS HURT! IT'S OVERLY RUDE AND VERY CHILDISH TO DO SO! AND I THINK YOU GUYS WOULDN'T WHAT OTHERS TO LAUGH IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU, AM I RIGHT!?" Everyone stares at me startled and very shocked. "That's what I thought." I sit back down quickly as a blush starts to cover my face. I look up at the teachers table to see the headmaster smiling at me. I look back at Neville to see him sit down on the stool and have the hat lowered on to his head. After a bit the hat yells out-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville gets up slightly dazed as he makes his way over to the table. I'm standing clapping and screaming for my friend. He sits down across from me smiling.

"Thanks 'Mione." I fake innocence and look at him.

"What ever for dear friend?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know for what for." He says still smiling.

"Well they deserved it. No one picks on my friends and gets away with it." Neville's smile just gets bigger. And we sit back and watch the rest of the sorting. Clapping and cheering when others got into our house.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

After everyone was sorted and seated in to their appropriate houses and Harry and Ron were sitting in front of me. The headmaster stood and raised his hands to quiet the room.

"I welcome you to another year, or a first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now is not the time for words but I'll say some after we have some food in are stomachs, agreed?" He says this all with a joyful voice, a sprinkles in his bright blue eyes. He snaps his fingers and food appears on the tables along with goblets filled with drinks. Everyone begins digging in to the food and piling food up on their plates.

"Thawt wath fary kowl vhat ya diad bawk thawr." Ron says with food in his mouth. I grimace in disgust.

"Man finish eating your food before you speak. I didn't even understand what you said. I was more concerned that some of the food falling from your mouth might hit me" Ron face brightens to the color of his hair before he finish chewing his food and swallowing. He finishes it with a giant gulp from his goblet. He clears his throat really quick before repeating what he said before.

"I said, 'That was cool what you did back there." I stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what I did back there?"

"When you defended Neville when he fell. I thought it was cool how you didn't care who was laughing or what not, and defended him having no remorse for everyone else." I shrug my shoulders while I nibble on the sandwich I made.

"No one is rude to my friends, no matter who they are." Ron and Harry stare at me in awe.

"Are we your friends." Harry asks. I raise an eyebrow at both of them. I look at their hopeful features while Neville chuckles from beside me. I sigh.

"Why would you want me to be your friend?" They look at me with the 'Uh duh' kinda look.

"You defended us on the train against the meanest Black sister and you stood up for Neville." Ron states as if it was obvious. "Besides we'd like to hang out with you because of it."

"Fine, if I have no choice." They both cheer in happiness before squeezing me in a very awkward hug across the table. 'I'm regretting this already.'

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

"Now that we've filled our bellies with delicious food, let us sing our school song. Choose what tune you go to. Now one... two... three!" He raises his

arms and the tables clear, he starts moving his arms as if conducting an orchestra.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The headmaster continued to lead to red headed twins, who I assume are Ron's brothers, with the way he was blushing and avoiding eye contact, as they sang to the tune of a funeral march. Once finished he smiled at the boys.

"Now I'm headmaster Dumbledore, and I'll advise you a few words of caution and some rules. The forest on the edge of the castle is forbidden at all times, and is know as The Forbidden Forest. I know, very creative. Now you must be in your common rooms before ten or else you'll be sentenced to detention. Bedtime is when ever. And the many things that are not allowed in the castle this year is on Flinch's door if you want to see what he's written." He smiles and continues. "Now everyone to bed, first years follow your house's prefects as they take you to the common room and dormitories." Everyone rises and heads out while first years head to their prefects.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

After a tour of the castle and learning that our password in to the common room is 'Butterscotch' I get ready for bed and then lay down. Pulling the curtains around my bed. My last thoughts before falling into a black abyss were, 'My time here will be interesting for sure. _Maybe not a hell, but will sure be interesting._'


	3. Chapter 3

**(RE****VISED)**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Ron," He looks up from his plate of food as I rub my temples, "please, please! I'm begging you! Chew with your mouth closed, or I'll find a spell that can sew your mouth shut so you can't eat or talk at all." I sigh longingly. "Oh, what a great world that would be." Ron glares at me before a mischievous look appears on his face. I look at him skeptically as he leans in towards me. When he's a few inches from my face he starts chopping spreading food all over my face.

"Yaw min wyk dis 'Mione?" He asks while deliberately opening his mouth wider. I slowly wipe his mashed up food off my face then, BAM! I slammed his head into a bowl of oatmeal that was conveniently placed beneath him and sit back down. He slowly rises from the oatmeal while I grab a piece of toast and munch on it. When his face is out of the bowl I laugh at what I see. Oatmeal is all over his face, in his hair, and on his robes; but the best parts is that he holds a strawberry in his mouth and two raspberry's are mushed on his eyelids.

Harry silently chuckles behind his food, and Neville looks at me amused.

"Mione." He says with a fake scolding tone. I look to Neville and give him big round innocent eyes while putting out my bottom lip. Giving the fake look of innocence.

"What's did I do Neville?" He smirks at me crossing his arms over his chest. As Ron starts wiping off his face with a napkin or well, should I say many napkins.

"How did Ron's head end up in a bowl of oatmeal?" I shrug my shoulders acting confused.

"He couldn't seem to get his food in to his mouth fast enough so he slammed his head in to the bowl trying to get more food in his mouth at a faster rate." I state as if it was the most obvious thing in the world with a small smirk. Ron sets the napkin down and glares at me, while Harry and Neville laugh tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened to respect to your friends, and caring for them?" Ron looks at me accusingly. I just smirk.

"I don't like it when others do it, but if it's me or my others friends picking on them it's alright with me." Ron's eyes widen a bit before he grumbly sits back down. "Oh and Ron," He looks back at me questioningly, "you should probably go take a shower and change your clothes. You got Oatmeal everywhere in you attempt to get more food." I state looking him up and down, "And you should probably hurry this is the only time we get to skip potions with Snape for our flying lessons." He slams his hands down in anger on the table before he exits the great hall. I see Neville turn pale at the mention at flying.

"What's wrong Nevs?" He scratches his cheek nervously.

"I'm terrified of heights, and if you haven't noticed I'm accident prone and well," he chuckles, "I'm not very well balanced either." I nod my head in understanding. I've never seen someone cause so many problems just by walking down the stairs.

"You'll do fine Neville. I've got faith in you." I smile lightly and nudge him.

"Yeah Neville you'll do fine." Harry pipes in.

"Thanks guys, it really helps." He gives a genuine smile and relaxes a bit.

"Oh and 'Mione," I turn my attention to Harry, "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfigurations homework I just can't get my head around it." I glare slightly.

"Is it that you truly need my help or did you just forget to do your homework, again." He blushes slightly.

"Not this time 'Mione. I actually don't understand it." I roll my eyes. One of these times they are going to get stuck in the back of my head.

"Am I like yours and Ron's personal encyclopedia or something? Just because I remember things easily studying that hard doesn't give you the right to use me." Harry blushes.

"Well you can always look at it as if it's a cool thing that we come to you instead of the teachers." I chuckle at Harry's light humor.

"You've got a great point there my friend. Well played. I guess I can help you a bit but I think we should head down to the quidditch pitch. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" We stand from the table and leave the great hall without Ron.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

Half way on our way to the quidditch pitch Ron catches up with us and we lightly converse with each other. I groan when I see the familiar colors of green and silver, the Slytherin are heading to the quidditch pitch. The only one I don't mind is Andy, I guess you could say. Though her sister is probably why I hate them more than I should, she's a pompous ass.

"What is it 'Mione-" Ron begins then he follows my line of sight towards some of the Slytherins, "ah bloody hell! Can't we get a break from 'em also?" I sigh and put a hand to my head and shake it slightly.

"Apparently not." I look at Harry and Ron. "We need to keep Neville between all of us. Agreed?" They both nod their heads in agreement. For the first week that we've been Neville has been the object of torment for bad Black and would come around when ever Ron, Harry or I wasn't there. Though sometimes she'd do it while we were right there, but she doesn't last long before screaming down the hall, while stomping away from us.

"Let's just get this over with without any casualties or deaths." Harry mutters as we all enter the pitch. While we wait a bit for the stranglers from both houses to come we glare daggers at each other. Gryffindors on the right and Slytherins on the left. After everyone got there our flight teacher began to speak.

"Welcome students! I'm Professor Hooch, and today I'll be teaching you how to fly a broom without killing yourselves or others around you." Many people from both Gryffindor and Slytherin chuckle and look directly at Neville. He has quite the history with accidents.

Though this lady didn't appear to be that old but had fairly short gray hair. She was also very fit for a woman of her age. "Now will you all stand next to an open broom that I've laid out for you guys we will soon begin." Everyone moved to a broom. We ordered ourselves the order we arranged ourselves in went , Ron, Harry, Neville, then I.

"Now I don't want anyone to jump ahead before I've finished with what I'm saying. You could seriously get hurt if you do so. Understood?" Everyone nods their heads, and I notice that many swallow rather loudly.

"Now you'll all place you hands above your brooms like this," she demonstrates, "and say 'Up.' not all of you will get it your first time. But try until it flies into your hand. Begin." I hear an echo of ups before I do it myself. I finally do as instructed.

"Up." Surprisingly it jumps in to my hand on the first try. I look around and notice not many got it up on their first or second try like I had. It was only Harry, Bellatrix, Ron, Malfoy, and I. We wait a bit longer until everyone gets theirs up. Neville almost getting hit in the face with his broom before he finally catches it.

"Good job everyone. You're group might have been the fastest I've ever seen accomplish this." She smile approvingly as she moves up and down the line. "Now I want you all to swing one of your legs over the broom and mount it. I'll come around and fix your gripping on it if needed. Go."

I slowly swing my leg over the broom and mount it. She passes by Harry and Ron approvingly but stops to fix Neville's. He blushes slightly. She walks past me with an approving smile. I snicker a bit when I see her fix both Malfoys and Bellatrix's holdings. I remember them bragging that they were amazing at quidditch before this and have been flying since they could walk. She heads back to the front.

"Now we are going to kick off the ground ten yards in to the air no higher got it?" Everyone nods. "Good now we'll go at the count of three, one... Neville Longbottom get down here this instant!" Neville in his nervousness not to be last off the ground rushed into the air. All the Slytherin snickered as Neville began freaking out as he continued going higher and higher when he stopped thirty yards above ground.

"Now Neville calm down! Slowly lower yourself to the ground!" Madame Hooch yells to him. He did as he was told then fell off his broom around fifteen feet and on to his face with a horrible crack. He burst out crying and Professor Hooch rushed over to him and pulled him to his feet. His hand covering his bloody nose.

"Now none of you go in to the air until I come back from taking Neville to the hospital wing. Now come along Neville." They headed on their way to the castle and once in, Bellatrix decided to end the silence.

"Ohh would you look at this." The boys and I turn our heads to see Bellatrix holding Neville's remember ball that he got from his grandmother at the beginning of the year.

"Give it back." Harry growls reaching for the ball in her hand, she moves back from him.

"Then come and get it!" She hops on her broom and flies in to the air.

"No Harry!" Harry ignores me and follows her into the air. I huff in annoyance when I see Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle hopping into the air to help Black. Not wanting Harry to be left alone in the air with those asses, I hop on my broom as well and follow them up to Harry who is at least forty yards above ground.

"Give it back Black." Harry yells. Black just smirks and tosses it to Malfoy.

"I will if you can get it from us." She states laughing. Malfoy smirks before he turns and fly's in the opposite direction with Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Harry and I follow after him and his minions. Chasing him through the air. It lasted a few good minutes as they threw the remember ball between each other. Harry soon is right at Malfoy's side and Malfoy turns and passes it to Goyle who fumbles and doesn't catch it. Harry speeds down to the ground after the remember ball, with Malfoy hot on his tail, and I on Malfoy's. Harry luckily catches it before it hits the ground and pulls up. He doesn't notice that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all racing towards him cornering him between themselves.

"Shit! Harry they're going to-" Before I can finish my sentence, I'm already to late. They've all rammed in to him, having him throw the ball accidentally in to the air. He was incredible lucky to not have fallen off his broom.

"Get the ball 'Mione!" I nod my consent and start after the ball. I turn and notice that Black is following and gaining on me fast with a malicious smirk on her face. I focus my attention back on the ball and notice that the ball is getting closer to the ground and that Black is now at my side. I sigh as I make my final choice. I leap off my broom towards the ball twenty yards from the ground. Many people on the ground gasp and scream in panic. I feel the ball in my grasp and turn my back towards the ground and with a quick move I do a something that could either save me or break me. Literally.

"ACCIO BROOM!" My broom comes zooming towards me and I barely get a grasp on it before my arm yanks in pain. I let out a 'Yelp' and look down to notice my feet were hanging 5 yards above ground. I'm suddenly very glad that I read through my books or else I may as well have been in worse condition than Neville.

I then grin and raise my hand that holds the remember ball in to the air in triumphant. Gryffindor burst into applause, whistles, and shouts. Even some Slytherin joining in. Harry races towards me on his broom. He begins helping me up on to my broom once more. We start our descent from the air which isn't much. We are then surrounded by our peers who are asking questions in excitement. Trying to get answers to their questions. Though suddenly it gets very quiet and the Slytherins start to snicker with glee. The crowd parts to revile a very pissed off Professor McGonagall.

"You two!" We shrink under her voice and finger as she shrieks in anger. "You could have been seriously hurt or even possibly dead!" She suddenly looks around and her face seems to get a darker shade of red. "And under no supervision! Why were you two up in the air in the first place? HMMM!?" Harry starts to stutter uncoheriantly. So I shake my head and look to the teacher.

"It truly wasn't our fault Professor. Bellatrix Black, Malfoy and their minions stole Neville's remember ball and took off in the air with it and we went up to retrieve it-"

"Don't lie to me young lady." McGonagall states with a glare.

"It's true though!" Harry jumps to my defense. She looks back and forth between Harry and I.

"To the Headmasters office immediately. Come with me now." She turns on her heel and begins to leave. I look back to see a conflicted Ron, a smirking Bellatrix and a worried Andromeda. I smile lightly at her and she lightens up a bit. I send a harsh glare to Bellatrix though. I finally turn my attention back to where I was going thinking. 'Yep, I knew this year was going to be a living hell.'

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

"This is simply unacceptable!" Snape snaps. I flinch slightly looking at my hands folded tightly in my lap.

"Now Professor Snape," Dumbledore's gentle voice starts, "there's no reason for you to be acting in such away." Snape just scuffs.

"They should at least be suspended, or expelled!" Snape yells. He slams his hands on Dumbledore's desk. I look up startled to see the old man sitting back comfortably, seeming undisturbed by the show of anger. Dumbledore just smiles light and Snape's sneer seems to become even more menacing.

"I know of your favoritism of Potter well enough to know no trouble or harsh punishment will come to him." Snape says with disgust before facing me. "But she," He states with his boney finger directly in my face, "should be expelled, the least should be to suspend her." Harry stands up squaring up with Snape.

"She's not the one to blame! It's me! If anyone should be suspended or expelled it should be me not her." Harry states. "She was trying to protect me, and got hurt in the process." I sub concisely rub my shoulder that's bandaged up. I was currently wearing only a white tank top and shorts, do to having to be bandaged up in the headmasters office.

"Stand down boy." Snape says with his menacing sneer. Before Harry could defend himself the headmaster speaks again.

"Now Harry please just take a seat." Dumbledore then turns his attention to Snap. "Now I must ask you to leave Serves. If this was a student from your own house I'd assure you you'd be able to stay, but sense your not there head of house and McGonagall is, you must take your leave." Snape scuffs and leaves with a swoosh of his robes.

"Are we in very big trouble?" I ask meekly. Dumbledore just gives me a light smile and hands me a lemon drop.

"Not in very big trouble, but trouble none the less." I raise my eyebrow at him as he pops a candy in to his mouth.

"Then why are we here headmaster?" Harry asks. Dumbledore gets a gleam in his eye.

"Because we have a proposition to make." McGonagall states. We turn and face her.

"And what's that Professor?" Harry asks slowly. McGonagall just smiles.

"We haven't won a the quidditch cup since our seeker and goalkeeper left two years ago." I look at her suspiciously.

"And what does that have to do with us?" If there was ever a time to be afraid it was now. The look McGonagall was giving was sending more shivers down my spine than Snape's glare, and that's saying something.

"Well, if you'd not like to be suspended I'd suggest you play for our house quidditch team. Harry as our seeker and Hermione as our new keeper. The skills I saw from both of you as I headed down to the pitch was very well done especially for first time flyers." Harry and I look at each other worryingly.

"But professor-" Harry begins.

"-we've got no brooms, and clean sweeps aren't the best for playing a game." I finish off for Harry.

"Well lets say we've got that all handled as long as you guys say yes." I look at Harry and Harry looks at me and we nod in agreement. We didn't want to leave school so soon into the year. Besides I highly doubt he wants to go back to his aunt and uncle house. As for me I don't want to have to go back to that horrible orphanage.

"We agree Professor." We say as one. She smile.

"Wonderful." she states. "You may now leave." Harry and I stand to leave and make it to the door before she interrupts us. "Oh, also you've got a weeks detention with me after dinner, understood?" Harry and I groan an reply:

"Yes Professor." And then take our leave. I mentally mark off one of the things on my bucket list. 'Almost get expelled from school. Check.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up people! ;D I'm back! I'm sorry about not updating but I'm on a extremely tight schedul, and so I felt guilty becasue I haven't updated in awhile and decided to give you a super short chapter so you guys would know I didn't abandon my story as of yet... So I like to thank all the people who favorited, followed, or even reviewed. So I'm going to explain our dearest Hermione. She is fiesty, smart, sexy female specimen that loves to do things on her own. She allows others to their beliefs even if she believes thye're wrong, she only steps in if she knows someone will end up hurt. Now to the story! XD**

* * *

**HERMIONES POV:**

You guys weren't in serious trouble?" Ron asks skeptically.

"Yep." I say taking a bite out of the apple in my hand. My shoulder was still a bit sore from my near death experience, but with a potion from Madam Pomfrey, the pain wasn't to bad.

"Really? With the way Professor McGonagall stomped off the field Ron and I were certain you guys were going to be suspended or even worse, expelled!" Harry looks at me, and I him then turn our attention back to Neville an nod our heads him.

"Wow." Ron says with a dazed look on his face.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet mate." Harry say with excitement. I just roll my eyes and continue eating my breakfast. We weren't able to tell them what happened when we got back to the tower, when we got there everyone was already in bed..

"Really!? What else happened?" Ron says in excitement, he leans in close towards me and Harry, Neville following suit.

"Well," Harry begins with a grin on his face, "me and 'Mione here thought we were going to get in big trouble there, Ain't that right 'Mione?" I nod my consent and he continues. "Well anyways, instead of getting a big punishment, they told us we are now on the quidditch team. 'Mione as keeper, and I as their new seeker!"

"Are you bloody serious!?" Ron all but shouts turning a few heads in our direction.

"Dead serious." I say nonchalantly, but Ron pays no heed to my comment.

"But you're first years! I thought they couldn't even tryout for the team until second year." I shake my head at Ron's exasperation.

"That's what I thought too." I state. "Though apparently we were so good that they needed us." I roll my eyes at my own comment, truth is our head of houses are just as competitive as we are and like everyone else, they hate to lose. "Their keeper and seeker graduated about two years ago and we haven't won a game since then. But they think if they add us we'll win the quidditch cup for sure." Ron looks at us jealousy, but Neville looks a bit confused.

"But what are you going to ride? You've got no brooms. First years weren't allowed to bring their own" Neville asks slowly.

"That's what I asked them Neville and all they said is that they were going to handle it." The sound of owls coming was in the background as I spoke.

"I wonder what they'll do I mean how are they going-" Neville lets out a very girlish scream when to big packages drop into Harry's and mine's lap, while Ron cusses under his breath. I look down at my lap and see a piece of parchment stuck to it. I pull of the note and unfold it. It read-

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Please don't open yours or Harry's packages in the great hall. It contains your new brooms. You both got Firebolt's. And this coming Saturday morning Harry and you shall head down to the quidditch pitch to meet the captain of the quidditch team and learn the rules of the sport. Good day Miss Granger. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

The note sets aflame after I've read it. I look over to Harry to see him avoid looking at the note and going straight to opening the damaged package. I quickly take the package away from him, and he shouts in protest.

"That's for me 'Mione! You've got yer own to open." He says as I hold it over my head keeping it from him.

"Yes but if you would have read the note you would know what it is and that we're not supposed to open in the great hall." I state as he continues trying to grab it. He stops and looks at me with a confused face. I sigh and throw him the note and watch him scramble to read it. After he's done it bursts into flames like mine and he looks up to me with a humongous grin on his face.

"Let's head to the tower right now!" I'm barely able top grab my stuff before I'm dragged away from the table.

"Well this is going to be a great year like I said it would be." I say sarcastically in my mind as I continue to let myself get dragged away.

* * *

**So there you go, a sucky quick chapter. Review if you like, it makes me feel good to read your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! ;) Sorry that this was on hold and that I hadn't updated it. I truely am sorry I hope you'll all forgive me after some time but I hope you're all glad to know I'm continuing the story right!? :) I hope you are. Well here it is I hope it's up to your standards. Sad to say I hate checking on my mistakes so let me know what to fix.**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV: **

A month has came and gone, as if lifted away by the winds of time, leaving no trace of it ever being there except for the memories one holds with them. The weather has started to plummet, leaving students to start dressing warmer and to start walking faster to the gates of the castle with all the warmth it holds.

I trudged my way slowly from the Black Lake with Harry, Ron, and Neville by my side sulking and complaining about having to go to our next class with the devil himself. Professor Snape. Shivers run down my back and yet all I've done I think his dreadful name.

I imagine him with him glaring down upon us from his crooked nose with distaste and hatred that only us Gryffindor's get, but more importantly what us four.

He's had a problem with Harry since day one, not even giving the poor lad a chance. Then there's Neville who seems to make even the most basic of potions explode. As for Ron, well he has Fred and George to blame for Snape's hatred towards him.

The first thing he said to Ron was quiet a shock to him and us, "Another bloody Weasley, probably even more useless than the others before him." And as for me, he hates that he can't call me out for being stupid. For I've read all the course books and know them by heart and would never let something as foul as him catch me unable to answer any question he throws at me.

"I feel as if I'm going to hell its self." I hear Neville mutter beside me, drawing a cross over his body as he does so. I chuckle and shake my head at his antics.

"I know how you feel mate. Snape seems to have it out for me." Harry says grimly running a hand through his hair. Neville looks at him wide eyed.

"At least each time you try to make a potion you don't have to wonder if it will be your last moment!" Neville sputters out.

"He's got you there Harry." Ron says with a smirk, "Though I'm sure it won't be your last with 'Mione there to help you to make sure you don't die." Neville lets out a shaky breathe and smiles lightly. "Just seriously hurt." Ron adds. Neville just glares at him before letting it go.

"I guess you're right. I'm kind of lucky to have someone as smart as 'Mione there to help before it gets to bad." He says as we walk through the doors of Snape's classroom. Harry opens his mouth to reply when a rather unwelcome voice interrupts.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking to loud." Snape states with a sneer upon his face. Harry's mouth clamps shut as Ron sends a quick glare at Snape when his back is turned. While Neville and I pat Harry's back reassuringly.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

"I swear upon Merlin, that if Snape doesn't stop being rude to the lot of us I'm going to make his nose grow even bigger." Ron grumbles out as he pops his neck slightly. We're walking down the hall towards Professor Flitwick's room for yet another class held with the unholy spawn of darkness itself, the Slytherin's.

"Now Ron," I state with a blank face, "if your going to wish something ill to happen to someone do something that's not already there. Maybe give him a big butt or a funny hair cut." Everyone starts laughing and I let out a small grin.

"Blimey 'Mione! Only if." Harry states wiping tears from his eyes. We finally reach Professor Flitwick's room still talking and laughing seating ourselves in the front. Ron sighs dreamily before rubbing his tummy.

"I can't wait for the Halloween feast tonight! I've heard it's amazing both the food and the decorations." I laugh along with the other two.

"Of course you of all people Ronald is only thinking with his stomach." He pouts slightly and huffs.

"It's a Weasley thing, you wouldn't understand." We continue to talk until the arrival of Professor Flitwick. He finally walks in after some time and stands on his stool clearing his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now then let's get started. Today class we will be learning 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Now does anyone know what type of spell this is?" He glances around seeing Bellatrix raise her hand with a smirk her eyes watching me. "Yes Miss Black?"

"It's a levitation charm professor." I scuff and turn my head away from her missing the small downward pull of her lips. She always answers with that cocky attitude that just rubs me in the wrong way.

"That is correct! Ten points to Slytherin." He smiles gratefully before continuing on once again. "As Miss Black has said, it's a levitation charm. Which brings us to our lesson today. We will be levitating a feather off your desks and into the air. But," He smirks slightly, "since the other professors and I have decided to get your hatred for each other under control. It's alright to dislike each other we just want it to be a quiet hatred instead of you guys being down the others throats all the time. I've decided to have one feather between one Slytherin and one Gryffindor." Everyone's outraged and starts to shout and yell.

"Now quiet down! Shouting won't help the matter; and if you don't stop this instant I'll take points!" Everyone quickly stops and Professor Flitwick sighs and fixes his glasses. "I'll be putting you in to assigned partners. Now," He grabs a paper off his desk and clears his throat, "Granger Hermione and... Black Bellatrix." My jaw drops but I quickly snap it shut and clench my hands in to fists. He continues on until everyone has their partners. Ron got paired with Andromeda, Harry with Draco, and Neville with a Pansy. I sighed and turned my head to Bellatrix who was smiling at me looking a bit dazed... Very unlike her.

"What are you staring at? See something you like." I ask as I cross my arms over my chest with a devilish smirk. Bellatrix seems to snap out of whatever trance she was in and sets her face in to a deadly sneer.

"Of course not. A Mudblood could never look attractive." She says hotly as she whips her hair out of her face. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Whatever, you're going first." Bellatrix smirks and pulls out her wand and points it the feather with a face of concentration and determination.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She states. We watch as the feather quickly rises of the table and levitates for a few seconds. She smirks and lays the feather back down on the table and turns to me.

"Show me what you've got Granger." I grunt in response and pull out my wand and point it at the feather. I'm about to state the spell when I think it in my mind the proper way to pronounce it. Suddenly the feather just raises off the table and stays in the air. Bellatrix and I stare in shock at the feather. I let the feather fall back down the table. When Bellatrix turns to me with a face of excitement.

"You can do wordless magic!?" She states. I give her a weary look. Slowly backing away from her. When Bellatrix Black got excited it usually spelt out trouble with a capital 'T' for whoever was involved..

"Of course not you dim witted witch. I whispered the spell you know it's impossible for a first year to have this skill." She just gives me this shit eating grin, and let me say I was now a little freaked out. Not that I'd let it show. But what the hell has gotten into her!?

"So you can? That's quite impressive for a Mudblood. Must've been a one time thing " She states with a raised eyebrow. I growl in annoyance but don't fall for her trap.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I WISPERED the spell, and that I. DID. NOT. DO. WORDLESS. Magic!" I state. Before she can make another witty or smartass comment Professor Flitwick steps back on to his stool and clears his throat once again.

"Now that's the end of the lesson for today class. As I walked and looked around I must say you've all done incredibly well. I'll see you all next class, have a good day." As he finishes I see Andy sprint out of her seat and the classroom, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I jog over to Ron before I force him to look at me.

"What Happened!?" He gives me a dirty look before shoving past me and into the hall. I quickly follow after him not letting him escape. I slide in front of him forcing him to stop and look at me. He tries to go around me but I keep stepping in front of him preventing him from continuing on. He finally growls angrily at me and stops trying to move around me.

"Fine you want to know what happened!? I'll tell you what happened. I put her in her place. Who is she to tell me I'm doing the spell wrong when she couldn't get her feather up on the first try either! So I told her in a not so nice way to bugger off and that she is no better than me." I groan and stomp my foot a little before glaring at him. While he was explaining what was happened Harry and Neville caught up to us and heard part of the conversation. What I didn't notice was Bellatrix listening in from a distance on what happened.

"I should very well give you a great hexing for doing that to my sister!" She yelled as she stomped over with her wand in hand. Harry, Neville, and I stepped between the two while Ron also pulled out his wand. After noticing this Harry grabs Ronald and I grab Bellatrix.

"Enough! Both of you! If it wasn't for the thought of getting in trouble I would let her hex you into a oblivion." Bellatrix seemed to have stilled when I said this. Ron on the other hand wasn't to happy.

"But she-" He tried but I let go of Bellatrix and covered his mouth giving him a dirty glare. I saw fear in his eyes and noticed he gulped a bit.

"But she nothing Ronald! She was trying to help because she noticed you were having some difficulties. She's not like Bellatrix here doing it to be a bitch. She's actually nice. How hard is that to understand!?" I watched as he deflated from my onslaught but I didn't notice that the girl behind me did so as well. I stepped away from him removing my hand from his mouth he looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I didn't mean to I was just embarrassed is all. I didn't like how she was pointing out what I did wrong." I sighed.

"It isn't me you should be saying sorry to I believe someone else needs to hear it." He looked at me exasperated.

"But how am I going to find her!? Didn't you see the way she ran off? And what makes you think she'll want to talk to me huh?" I pulled my bag up further on to my shoulder and looked at him.

"Well I guess you better start looking then." And with that I turned and walked away not leaving three but four people shocked.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- TIME SKIP -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

Throughout the day I never caught a glimpse of Andy. I was starting to get a bit worried. From what Ron told me he couldn't find her anywhere in or outside of the castle and that was very troubling. And as I sat in the Great Hall I could tell she wasn't there and it looked like even Bellatrix was getting worried.

As we carried on through dinner the doors slammed open and came in a wobbling Flinch with a crazed look in his eyes.

"An Ogre in the castle!" He gasped out. "There's and Ogre in castle! It's in the Dungeons!" Many people started to freak out when Dumbledore stood and shouted out instructions.

"Prefects! Take everyone to your common rooms and stay there until further instructed!" The Prefects did as they were told and started forcing people out of the great hall. I turned towards the boys.

"We can't go there yet! We don't even know where Andy is!" I told them. Harry and Neville looked skeptical. Though Ron was having none of it.

"Didn't you hear what Dumbledore and Flinch had said there's and Ogre in the castle and that we are to head to our common rooms!" He stated fearfully. I glared at him.

"And it's your fault we have to look for her in the first place isn't it!?" Ron backed down.

"She's right mate," started Harry. "We got to make sure she's safe. Besides we're Gryffindors! We can handle it!" I gave an appreciative smile to Harry.

"I guess you're right. So what's the plan 'Mione?" Ron asked three sets of eyes landed on me before I went into leader mood.

"Ok so we know the Ogre is in the Dungeons right?" They all nodded their heads. "So we will go into the Dungeons and look to see if she's there if she isn't it means she's safe but if she is we have to get her to a safe place. Got it?" They all nodded and we headed towards the Dungeons.

We carefully walked around calling her name everyone once awhile and hiding from passing teachers. Then we heard it. The most bone chilling scream ever.

"Andy!" I shouted and ran off in the direction of the scream. I rounded the corner following the screams that continued to come I traced them down to the girls restroom. I ran in and found Andy hiding under one of the sinks that haven't been broken by the Ogre. The Ogre held up his bat ready to strike again.

"Hey you!" The Oger froze and looked into my direction along with Andy.

"It's me you want you dunder brain!" He didn't seem to happy about that and swung the bat at me. I jumped and dived away from the attack. The boys soon came in after me panting and sweating.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron yelled. The Ogre looked towards them and they all took a step back.

"Hey guys!" I got their attention and the Ogre's once again. "I'm going to distract him. While he is distracted, Neville I want you to get Andy out of harms way." He nodded with determination. I looked towards Harry and Ron. "Once that's done we are going to try taking him done. Got it!?" They nodded and the plan got set into action.

I grab a piece of rubble and threw it at the Ogre. He looked and charged at me and I dove once again. I watched as Neville got Andy out of the way and Harry and Ron moved in to help.

We ended up do quite some damage before the teachers and headmaster arrived. The Ogre had a big bump on his head and blood pouring from one of his nostrils where Harry had jammed his wand up it's nose. The teachers weren't to happy that we didn't listen to orders but were also pleased that we helped another student in need. We lost thirty points but then gained fifty for what we had done.

They soon dismissed us and me being me noticed how cold Andy looked walked over to her and gave her my dry clock to use instead of her drenched one. After sometime we found Bellatrix looking frightened and worried and when she saw Andy she ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug. And I felt honored to witness this family affection along with seeing Bellatrix care.

While they were occupied I snuck away to meet up with the boys and head to the common room. When we got there many asked where we were and what happened we just smiled and said nothing as we head up to bed.

* * *

**So was it good? I hope it was I really do. And if you're following my other story "Always Been , Always Have, Always Will" you'll be happy to know I've updated that one also. If you haven't read it I suggest to go look at it. Anywho see you all next time whenever that is and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why helloe humans :) How have you all been? I hope you've been well. And guess what I've actually had legit reasons as to why I couldn't update and I apologize because of that the story will continue! So I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed, but I want to give a speacial thanks to SoraSkyWolf who had helped look over a fix mistakes along with my dear best friend. So the previous chapters and this one have been looked over but there may still be mistakes. Anyways to the story!**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

After everything had settled down from the night before there were many who all had the same question whether it was being spoken or thought. Including me. Even if no one really got hurt and there wasn't much damage done to the school. It still brought many questions. You could feel the curiosity in the air.

"Have any of you thought about why there was a Ogre in Hogwarts?" Ron began, and for once not asking with food in his mouth. I gave him the 'are you FREAKING kidding me' look before rolling my eyes at his stupid question.

"No Ronald, we were all thinking about if Snape would let us off the hook with that two foot essay due today." I stated, lacing venom into my voice. Harry chuckled before giving me a very affronted and as equally pathetic look.

"But 'Mione," Harry winned, "that is more important that some Ogre running around the school with an obvious bloodlust. I mean my grade could suffer from this and I may be forced to retake the school year! Forget about someone getting killed!" I laughed along with Neville and Harry as Ron blushed brighter than a strawberry.

"Well that actually was on my mind more than the Ogre. I haven't even finished it. I've only got a foot and a quarter done." Ron mumbled out. With that stated we laughed even harder gaining some weird looks from other tables and even from the teachers.

"Oh man, I can die happy now hearing that." Neville chuckled out wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah, comedy gold." I just shook my head at them before becoming serious.

"Well Ron to actually answer your question seriously this time yes. Yes I have thought about the Ogre entering Hogwarts along with almost every student and all the teachers." Ron nodded before finishing the food in his mouth so he could speak. He leaned forward towards me with elbows on the table.

"So what do you think about it 'Mione?" The two others leaned in while I crossed my arms over my chest leaning back away from them.

"Well I'd have to say the Ogre was either placed in here or led here." Ron raised his eyebrow at me.

"Well what if the Ogre just walked in and it was a total freak accident and that is coincidence that it even happened." Harry and Neville nodded in agreement with Ron.

"If that had happened someone would have spotted him before he was in the castle or if he just barely got in. There probably are alarms or barriers around the entrances that alerts headmaster and possibly even the teachers when there is an unwanted presence in the school. A besides it's kinda hard not to notice something so big and Ron like." I jab. Ron glares while Neville 'Oooo's like a little girl beside him.

"Alright then how do you suppose the Ogre got in then? Hmmm?" He asks cockily. Who did he think I was, Malfoy? Of course I thought of a way and even looked for some evidence. I smirk and lean in towards his face with a confidence that mirrors his own.

"As I've said before Ronald. I believe that the Ogre was placed in here or led by someone in here. You would've heard me the first time if you actually cleaned out your ears and listened." He sneers at me before answering hotly.

"I heard you the first time Hermione I'm just wondering why you'd believe such a thing. I mean why would someone bring that into Hogwarts?"

"Well," I begin as a grab a red apple from the table, "I'm thinking it may have been a distraction to get everyone's attention away from them so they could do whatever it is that they needed to do."

"Or it could have been an incredibly crude joke." Harry states with a sly grin. I glare at him and chuck the apple towards him or more importantly towards his face. He tries catching it and ends up barely missing it. You see his eyes widen just before it hits him squarely in the forehead causing him to fall from the bench and on to the cold floor.

Neville and Ron burst out laughing while others look confusedly at Harry who's still laying on his back on the floor. Harry slowly sits up and gets up on the bench and looks at me. Right upon his forehead what a big bright red mark directly over his scar. Harry gently rubs it and glares at me.

"What the bloody hell was that for 'Mione?" He aks grumply. I roll my eyes. I swear if I continue doing this my eyes are just going to pop out of their sockets and roll across the floor.

"Oh I don't know, it could possibly be because you're not taking this seriously like you are suppose to be." Harry slowly nods in understanding. Ron just turns his attention towards me again to continue or group discussion.

"Well what proof do you have of this?" I smirk.

"Well if you didn't notice there were two other people who were missing at dinner besides Andy."

"Oh really? Who would they because I sure didn't notice." Ron asks.

"Well it happened to be Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell who were absent during dinner." Harry and Ron glare at the mention Snape's name and Harry goes as far as to slam his hands down on the table.

"Well then it has to be Snape, he's the only person who would do such thing out of the two!" I just shake my head at Harry's quick assumption.

"And what proof do you have of this hmmm? I would surely like to hear it." Harry crossed his arms.

"He's Snape, and Snape is bad, worse than Lucifer himself. He makes him look like an angel. I need no proof." I stare at him with a straight face.

"I don't care if he's worse than Lucifer himself you need proof. Besides Lucifer is an angel, or at least a fallen angel." I smirk while Harry glares.

"Fine whatever but I'm going to state that I'm right and your wrong." I just shake my head. We all know who actually won this. "Anyway what was so important that they had to release a Ogre into the school?"

"Well remember how at the beginning of the year Dumbledore told us not to go on to the third floor because there's something dangerous?" They all nod their heads. " Well what if what's dangerous is actually protecting something. If so what?" Harry seems to freeze before looking with wide eyes.

"Well when Hagrid and I were out he had to go to Gringotts to get something for Dumbledore. The package was pretty small and I'm not sure what it was but what if that's what's on the third floor." I look at Harry almost as if in a concentrated daze while I think.

"Well if that's the case what's in the package that makes it so important for it to be protected and for someone to try and get it?" Everyone started to leave for their first class that was about to start in a few minutes. I grab my stuff and stand.

"Well whatever it is we'll find it out." I leave them and start walking to class. This year got even more interesting

* * *

**I know the chapter isn't very long I hope you'll forgive me and fair warning we're jumping ahead in the chapter a bit to ear the end. I'm sorry if that affends you. But anyways review, follow, favorite it means alot to me. Oh and before I forget let me know what house you are in I'd like to know. I'm personally a Hufflepuff (don't judge).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up homies! XD Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have actually reasons as to why I haven't updated in so long. So during this summer I've been conditoning for high school soccer team and looking into a future after school is complete. So I ended up making the team, then school started, and games. Then the homework started to pile in so yeah that's why I haven't been able to do it for some good reasons. So thanks to all that had reviewed, favorited, followed or just enjoyed the story. So before this story starts I apologize for all the mistakes I had to do this very quickly. Also I have a tally of what house people are in below.**

**Slytherin-4.5**

**Gryffindor-.5**

**Ravenclaw-0**

**Hufflepuff-0 (Because I don't count)**

**P.S. Well from the reviews of my Slytherin peeps I must say you're all really nice. :) **

**P.P.S. Thanks to all those who still followed the story even though I haven't updated in a long time. It's because Of you guys I finally got around to it.**

**P.P.P.S. Ther's a major time skip because people said it was taking to long so there you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Well that was a fantastic year wasn't it?" Harry scuffs at Ron and shakes his head as he rummages through his mountain of sweets. While I take my normal approach, giving him the look. You know the 'look'. The 'are you shittin me' look.

Harry finally pulls out a piece of chocolate and pops it into his mouth humming in content. "I have absolutely know idea what you're talking about dear friend. I thought it was normal to face a three headed dog, to sink through plants (if I remember correctly tell me if I'm wrong.), and then to play a life and death game with wizards chess. Completely normal."

"Oh Harry," I add in, "you also forgot the part where facing off with a man that shares a body with Voldemort and nearly dying is normal." Harry gasps and dramatically places a hand over his chest looking with round eyes.

"Oh dear me! How could I forget such a thing!? I probably forgot because it is such a normal occurrence."

"Will you both stuff it!?" Ron grumbles slouched in upon himself, arms crossed over his chest. I chuckle slightly.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask such stupid questions." I state. He just grumbles and curls more in on himself. We continue throughout the train ride to talk and laugh and then what's been on my mind is brought.

"So 'Mione has Neville forgiven us yet?" Yeah, that's what's been bothering me. Neville hasn't been talking to us since we left him in the Gryffindor common room while we went to face the three headed dog. We thought it would be better that he didn't come since he's the infirmary's number one patient But what's been bothering me more than anything else is that he won't talk to me.

"He hasn't, he's still mad at us." I sigh and slouch. Harry looks at me worriedly while Ron shrugs off my response and continues eating.

**-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-TIME SKIP-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-**

The train finally comes to a stop after hours of constant movement. We all jump out of our seats and quickly grab our stuff from the compartment and get of the train quickly as humanly possible. We stand on the crowded platform together until we hear shouts over head.

"Ronald! Ronald dear we're over here! RONALD WEASLEY LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER NOW!" Ron's face turns an astonishing color of red once more.

"Well come on mates they're over there, come meet my family before my mother blows a casket." Ron starts leading us over to his family as we gradually weave through the crowd. We slowly approach a family that can only be described like Ron. Bright red hair and many, many freckles. "Oh Ronald dear! I've missed you so much!" A plump woman, who I assume is his mother, pulls him in tightly for a hug. His face getting brighter and brighter as his mother continues to hold him and ramble on. She finally seems to notice us after she smothers Ron for a good bit of awhile. She lets go of Ron and looks between us and him.

"Ron who is this stranger you've brought with Harry and you?" Ron moves slightly further out of his mother's grasp before clearing his throat to talk.

"Mom, this is one of my close friends, Hermione Granger." I smile and give a meek "Hello." with a wave towards her. I stand under her watchful gaze before she states.

"That certainly won't do. Not at all. Now come here dear!" Before I can comprehend what's she's said I'm pulled in tightly for a hug as she moves back and forth with me in her arms. I can barely hear Ron going. "Mom stop it you're embarrassing me!" She quickly let's go before smiling down at me.

"Now that's a proper welcome dear." I smile lightly before she gasps with both hand in front of her mouth. "Oh sugar plum fairies! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" She quickly straightens out her robes before looking at me once again. "I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mother."

"Hello." I reply. She quickly grabs me around the shoulders as she turns around to face everyone else behind her.

"Now let me introduce you to my family." She gradually goes through her whole family with the exception of the few that weren't here at the platform.

"Nice to meet you all." I smile over at the only girl, Ginny. She gives a smile in return before blushing and looking towards the ground. I give a confused look but before I can ask Ronald butts in rudely.

"Jezz Ginny what's wrong with you? You look like a ripe cherry!" She quickly looks up at Ron with a glare upon her face.

"Don't start Ronald or I'll hex you into an oblivion." She states with malicious in her voice. His face goes pale and he raises his hands in surrender. After a few minutes of talking with the Weasleys they say it time for them to go and leave with Harry beside them. As I start to follow them out I feel a hand gently wrap around my bicep pulling me to a stop. I glace behind to she Andy standing behind me.

"Hey what's up?" I ask grinning. I turn around so I can face her.

"Hey I just wanted to come over to say goodbye and to give you this." She smiles and hands me a piece of parchment with her owling address. I smile back and her and pull out a parchment of my own and right the address she can owl her letters to.

"So I'll see you next year! Have a great summer." She yells as she walks away.

"Yeah! You too!" I shout after her. Once she's out of sight I glance around to see if I could see if I could see Neville anywhere. With a sigh I give up my search and head to the exit. A frown seattles upon my face. I wish I could've stayed longer but there's no one else to see and nothing more to do. I guess all I can do now is head home and be alone once again.

* * *

**So I hope you're not to mad about what you recived I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also review and tell me your thoughts and what house you're in! See you all next time bye. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello love. How've you been? Now I need you to put down all your weapons it does not good to kill me. I come in peace! I apologize for not updating it's been a long time and I know that but alot of things have actually been happeing in my life all of them good but very stressful. Now i want to give thanks to everyone out. Here take all my hugs and kisses thy're free. Oh and no return because that's just rude. Anywas I'm giving a super special thanks to those few people who had got me back to writing this you know who you guys are ;). Anway I love you all and I'll try updating more often and it won't be that long until I update my other story so be patient.

Now onwards everything is unchecked every little mistake is mine. Yes I know it sucks. Yes I know it's poorly written. And I'm sorry It's not that long but I need to get back into things and know that I'm going to take things slower becasue as some people have pointed out I am moving a bit to quickly so I'll slow it down. Anywho see you guys at the end if you guys make it. Peace!

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

I let out a sigh of relief as I walk through the entrance to nine and three quarters once again for another great year. I feel all the weight and tension leave my body as a grin blooms across my face. Oh what a wonderful feeling it was to be back in the wizarding world once more. Oh, how I've missed it! This past summer has been absolutely dreadful.

I hadn't really talked to anyone there and no one really talked to me anyways. I mean, why would anyone want to talk or even look at the girl who had somehow defied physics and all they knew and threw one of her tormentors right through the wall? No one, and that's a fact.

I truly spent the whole summer in one of the windows in the attic that had been deemed my room since no one was willing to stay in a room with me. Although I guess it had it's perks. No annoying girls talking about boys, no loud noises, and absolutely no snoring to disrupt my sleep. I know girls look fabulous and all that but the can be an absolute monster at night and when they end up waking up they tend to look like one as well. Not that I'm being offensive or anything but yeah. It's the truth and you all know it!

Anyways as I was saying before I really only stayed in one of the windows and worked on catching myself up with the muggle school system. I know it's weird but when you have nothing to do you end up doing strange things. I ended up re-reading a lot of my textbooks from the previous year and I may have also practiced a bit of magic to. But don't worry! I made sure it was somewhere they Ministry of Magic wouldn't think to look. I mean they only really check on the muggleborns or the students that live in a muggle community. So I may have made a few trips to Diagon alley and practiced some stuff while no one was looking. I know how you guys worry about me my little voices in my head.

Well I admit it's strange admitting that I know you guys are there in my head. You know what nevermind let's move on before this gets even more strange.

I start walking through the crowd looking for anyone that I know well more importantly Ron, Harry, or Neville. We had made up halfway through the summer and with lots of promises of candy and help with homework. Lost in my thoughts I accidentally run into someone.

"Oh bloody hell," I whisper quietly, "I'm sorry so-" I'm quickly yanked into an embrace my head nestling in between someones head and shoulder. Before I can push myself away I'm immediately aware of who it is.

"Oh Hermione, it's great to see you again!" I'm quickly yanked away from said body hands firmly on my shoulders as I try to regain my senses.

"It's great to see you again too Andy." I say will a small smile. As Andy opens her mouth to reply I hear a scuff come from behind her. Andy quickly shuts her mouth with a look of agitation crossing over her features. I look around to see Bellatrix standing behind Andy with almost the same look as and but it didn't seem directed at me for once. I quickly narrow my eyes at her.

"No one asked you queen bee." I state. Her dark eyes quickly round on my narrowing but gaining a somewhat happy gleam to them.

"That's right I'm a queen. Now bow down before me peasant." I quickly roll my eyes when I catch a streak of what seem to be white gold. I quickly look back to see a first year staring between all of us but her eyes sticking more so to me. Bellatrix and Andy seem to notice quickly that my attentions been diverted. Andy clasps her hands together quickly drawing my attention back to her.

"I see you've taken notice to my youngest sister. Hermione this is Narcissa." She quickly gestures to her younger sister I give a meek wave in her direction and she spares a almost shy smile. "Narcissa this is my dearest friend Hermione."

"Hey." I drawl out.

"Hello to you too." She replies kindly. I smile at her before looking back to Andy.

"Hey I'm sorry but I've got to go. I promised to meet Harry, Ron, and Neville before we get on to the train." I scratch the back of my head nervously. Andy just smiles and gives a small giggle.

"It's alright Hermione I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah see you Andy, Narcissia." I smile at both before turning and giving Bellatrix a pointed glare. "Bellatrix." I quickly turn and head to the right where I see a tons of red hair thinking it's where I'll find my group. I quickly look over my shoulder to see the youngest Black say something to the older girls quickly seeing both of their faces become dark while Narcissa giggles behind her petti hand.

I shrug my shoulders and elbow my way through the crowd to what I assume to be the Weasleys. Before I even make it through to them I'm yanked the rest of the way through and into a plump body.

"Oh Hermione dear! It's good to see you again I'm released after a long tight bear hug before I'm being spinned in a circle with Mrs. Weasley tutting the whole time. "You haven't been eating enough dear seem like when you come over I'll have to stuff you to get some meat on those bones." She quickly lets go of me. Which I should say is an incredibly bad idea. Is this how drunks feel because if so I'm not going to be drinking.

Before I can fall on my arse I feel two different set of arms wrap around both of my arms. Giving me some time to come to my senses.

"Now mom-"

"-we can't stuff her like a Christmas goose-"

"-who will actually continue to be Ron's friend?"

"Well besides Harry."

"Yes agreed Harry doesn't count." I groan and raise a hand to cover my face.

"Fred, George, as much as I love you both I haven't had my pills so that I can deal with you both." They grin wickedly letting go of my arms and moving in almost sink to twist and land directly in front of me. Before they can do whatever mischievous thing they've planned a rough but kind voice stops them.

"Now boys be nice you don't want to scare her of yourself now would you?" I glace between the two to see Mr. Weasley there standing there with a gentle smile. They both sigh turning away muttering separate things.

"Aw but that's not fun."

"Party pooper." The train lets out a whistle letting everyone know that that the train is about to leave in a minute or two. Causing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to look around worriedly.

"They're still not here Author." Mrs. Weasley says. Mr.s Weasley nods his head.

"We should go look for them. Boys!" He turns to see that the twins are gone and he sighs deeply. "Well we can't leave Ginny here to fend for herself. Maybe we can look in a bit." I quickly step in.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley I can look after Ginny while go look for-" I quickly become confused. "Who are you looking for?" Arthur just leans back placing a hand on top of his head.

"Ron, Harry, and Neville. They were behind us before we entered the station and we assumed that they went to go find you before we could stop them but seeing that you're here and without them they probably got lost or are already on the train we'll find out soon. Will you help Ginny onto the train then?" He questions looking at me.

"Yep."

"Thanks Hermione you're truly a lifesaver." He quickly disappears with Mrs. Weasley to look for the boys. I shake my head running a hand through my hair. I quickly turn to Ginny seeing her stand there nervously not looking at me. I arch an eyebrow before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the many opening onto the train.

"Come on we'll miss the train." I say quickly jogging to an entrance missing Ginny's hair turn a brighter shade than her hair.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know it sucks but seiously stop throwing the rocks the hurt like a son of a bad word. Anyways sorry for this chapter I hope there were a few people that enjoyed this. Also rember to leave a comment these are one of the major things that got me to actualy update. Until next time loves. ;)


End file.
